theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Bear (2003)
The Skylanders Mission/Adventures of Brother Bear The film is set in a post-[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_age ice age] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_America North America], where the local tribesmen believe all creatures are created through the Spirits, who are said to appear in the form of an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurora_(astronomy) aurora]. Three brothers, Kenai (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joaquin_Phoenix Joaquin Phoenix]), Denahi (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Raize Jason Raize]) and Sitka (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D._B._Sweeney D.B. Sweeney]), return to their tribe in order for Kenai to receive his sacred totem, its meaning being what he must achieve to call himself a man. Unlike Sitka, who gained the eagle of guidance, and Denahi who gained the wolf of wisdom, Kenai receives the bear of love, much to his objections, stating that bears are thieves. His point is made a fact when a bear steals some salmon. Kenai and his brothers pursue the bear, but a fight follows on a glacier, Sitka giving his life to save his brothers, although the bear survives. Vengeful, Kenai heads out to avenge Sitka. He chases the bear up onto a mountain and kills it. The Spirits, represented by Sitka's spirit in the form of a bald eagle transforms Kenai into a bear after the dead bear's body disappears. Denahi arrives, mistaking Kenai for dead, and his bear form is responsible for it, vows to avenge Kenai. Kenai falls down some river rapids, survives, and is healed by Tanana (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joan_Copeland Joan Copeland]), the shaman of Kenai's tribe. She does not speak the bear language, but advises him to return to the mountain to find Sitka and be turned back to normal, but only when he corrects what he had done; she quickly disappears without an explanation. Kenai quickly discovers the wildlife can talk, meeting two brother mooses, Rutt and Tuke (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Moranis Rick Moranis] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Thomas_(actor) Dave Thomas]). He gets caught in a trap, but is freed by a chatty bear cub named Koda (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeremy_Suarez Jeremy Suarez]). The two bears make a deal, Kenai will go with Koda to a nearby salmon run and then the cub will lead Kenai to the mountain. As the two eventually form a sibling-like bond, Koda revealing his mother is missing. The two are hunted by Denahi who fails multiple times to kill Kenai, still unaware that he is his brother. Rutt and Tuke run into the bears multiple times, the group hitching a ride on a herd of mammoths to quicken the pace to the salmon run, but the moose are left behind when the bears move on. Kenai and Koda escape Denahi again, and reach the salmon run, where a large number of bears live as a family, including the leader Tug (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Clarke_Duncan Michael Clarke Duncan]), a[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grizzly_Bear Grizzly Bear]. Kenai becomes very much at home and at content with the other bears. During a discussion among the bears, Koda tells a story about his mother fighting human hunters, making Kenai realize he killed Koda's mother. Guilty and horrified, Kenai runs away but Koda soon finds him. Kenai reveals the truth to Koda, who runs away grief-stricken. An apologetic Kenai leaves to reach the mountain. Rutt and Took, having fallen out, reform their brotherhood in front of Koda, prompting him to go after Kenai. Denahi confronts Kenai on the mountain, but their fight is intervened by Koda who steals Denahi's hunting pike. Kenai goes to Koda's aid out of love, prompting Sitka to appear and turn him back into a human, much to Denahi and Koda's surprise. However, Kenai asks Sitka to transform him back into a bear so he can stay with Koda. Sitka complies, and Koda is reunited briefly with the spirit of his mother, before she and Sitka return to the Spirits. In the end, Kenai lives with the rest of the bears and gains his title as a man, through being a bear.=